


Becks Live!

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Underage Sex, Video, Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After a lot of convincing, Avi managed to convince his brother to use a chatsite with him, finding a world of dirty commands and ways to seduce his brother.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Becks Live!

[Heyyyyy]

Jonah Beck almost flinched when the simple word appeared on the screen, with the teen shivering as his nerves got the best of him. He adjusted his bright orange ‘Nike’ top and shifted his weight from side to side. While shaking and trying not to slam the lid of the laptop down, he found himself wondering how his younger brother convinced him to do this; The younger boy always did have a way with words, and knew just how to push Jonah’s buttons to make him do as he pleased. 

“Dude… I-I don't know about this…” He whispered. He wanted to whine a little, since he wanted to be out playing Ultimate but knew his brother wouldn’t give in.

Avi just grinned in response, before starting to type. He, unlike Jonah, was excited for what they were about to do. The younger boy couldn’t keep from grinning, especially when their parents finally left them alone in the house. Their father had considered getting the neighbour to watch them because the younger boy looked too suspiciously happy to not be up to something. It had taken a lot of convincing, to get his father not to have them watched and to finally coax Jonah into trying out some chat site with him. 

“Don’t be a baby, Jonah. This is gonna be fun! We might even find your little boyfriend Cyrus on here. He’s pretty cute...”

“C-CYRUS? He is not my boyfriend!” Jonah squeaked. With the camera on, he could see Avi’s grin on screen. “I-I’m dating Andi!”

“Sure you are. And I’m dating Justin Bieber,” Avi rolled his eyes.

Jonah couldn’t help but groan, muttering ‘little brothers’ under his breath.

[Hi. My brother’s scared~]

The older boy blushed and bit his lip. The stranger on the other side moved on without replying. “Why did you tell him that? That’s really not nice to tell other people about.”

“Seriously bro? You are SUCH a baby! I thought big brothers were meant to be fearless...” Avi teased.

“I don't like random people watching me. You didn’t even let me get properly dressed.” Jonah bit, tugging at his baggy shirt and pants. 

“What? What’s wrong with what you have on?” Avi questioned, looking over his brother’s bright orange t-shirt and blue shorts. “Anyway, you literally go shirtless in the park to play frisbee, Jonah. I’ve seen all those random creepy guys staring at you before… and that Andi girl you claim to be going out with.”

“T-that’s not the same! And it's Ultimate frisbee.” Jonah blushed.

“I’m still not convinced that calling it ultimate, makes it cooler…” Avi muttered.

Before his brother could say anything else about the rather ridiculous sport, Avi clicked for a new stranger to chat with. The groaning from Jonah behind him just made Avi smirk, knowing that the teen wasn’t enjoying this yet. He found himself wondering what Jonah would be like when they came across the type of people he was hoping to find. Avi’s face lit up when he saw the other person had their camera on as well, with the blonde boy instantly greeting them. The smile disappeared, however, when the person left almost immediately.

“People are so rude.” Avi grumbled, pouting like the child he was.

Jonah bit back a chuckle, with the teen crossing his arms. “I told you people won’t stay to look at a pair of kids.”

“Well maybe you should strip and show them your downstairs, people LOVE seeing those in this place! What do you say, Jonah? Wanna show that big dick to the creeps of the internet?” Avi grinned, knowing that he was making his brother blush. “I'm kidding, bro.”

“D-don't say stuff like that! People can be really dangerous online, Avi.” The older boy was considering calling it quits already.

“What? Don't want me talking about my big brother’s big dick? Come on, Jo, i’ve seen it in the shower, like, a thousand times!” Remembering all the times he had walked into the bathroom while Jonah was naked or showering, Avi found his cock twitching at the thought. Sometimes it wasn’t an accident when he walked in there. Of course Jonah had never been doing anything, with the oblivious teen too innocent to even consider it. 

“And I happen to remember you moaning about that nerdy Cyrus kid. How did it go…? ‘Oh fuck yeah, Cy-guy! Suck my cock like you mean it!’ “

“A-AVI!”

“...or how about when you begged for that CJ -whatever his name is- guy to fuck you?”

At the older boy’s bright-red and slack-jawed reaction, Avi couldn’t keep from bursting out with laughter. He had to grip his hips and the desk to keep from collapsing. “O-oh my GOD! You… Y-you look so SHOCKED!”

“A-AVI!” Jonah shouted, with the teen blushing red and becoming flustered from his little brother’s words. “I-I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT! C-Cy is just my friend, I’ve never thought about him s-suck… He’s not like that. O-OR TJ! He’s really scary!”

Avi giggled, “Aww, your cute little ‘Cy’, huh? What’s he call you when you suck him? You DO return the favor don’t you, bro?”

“S-stop being a little perv, Avi!” 

“Fine.” Avi grinned, before poking out his tongue to spite his brother. “At least i'm not scared of the big bad CJ. Seen his cock too, Jonah? Or just thought about it in the shower like a perv?”

[Hawt. U saw ur bro in the shower?]

“S-someone was watching us?” Jonah panicked, now reading the messages that had been flooding the screen as they spoke. As his hand rested on the keyboard, he accidentally turned the webcam on, giving the stranger full view of the Beck brothers.

[Holy… JONAH!!]

“Oh god, they know my name…” Jonah freaked.

“Maybe it’s Cy,”

“AVI!” Jonah quickly slammed the lid down, with the brunette's heart racing when he thought of Cyrus’ reaction to hearing about his shower thoughts. 

The Beck’s were unaware of said black haired boy, leaning back in his chair with his eyes widened. Shocked about what he had just heard from the mouths of Jonah Beck and his little brother. Worst of all for the shocked teen was the hardening tent in his pants, with images of Jonah Beck’s soapy, naked form showering while jerking off to thoughts of him. He wouldn’t admit out-loud that the idea of Avi walking in on that, wasn’t helping him to soften.

“Hey! I was enjoying that!” The younger boy protested, hoping that the stranger was still on when he logged back in. His heart dropped when it showed that they had left. “Jonah! You ruin everything!”

“Don’t start.” Jonah almost growled, with Avi muttering a response that he couldn’t hear. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Avi went to the next stranger; a decently-built man with a somewhat hairy chest, with his nipples and pecs being the only thing on display for the pair of boys. All except for the few strands of long, curly hair that they could manage.

[Hey. U 2 are CUTE. Sexy top ;)]

[Thanks creepy guy. We’re new here. My brother is sooooooo scawed~]

“Again, dude? This is why people at your school call you a brat.” Jonah groaned, finding himself wanting to flick the immature boy.

Avi shrugged. “Well you are scared!”

[Cool. What have u 2 done together? Bet you sucked his dik b4, kid. Is he big?]

[HUGE!]

Jonah blushed pink, with the teen finding himself wishing that Avi hadn’t talked him into trying a sketchy cam site like this. Had he known that everyone would be perving on two kids like that, or that the younger boy would be teasing and telling people he had a big dick, Jonah never would have agreed to something so embarrassing. 

“A-Avi…” Jonah found himself whining, his voice cracking a little.

“What? I’ve seen your showers, dude.” Avi giggled

“AVI!” Jonah cried out, blushing and groaning. Knowing that he needed to start locking the door to the bathroom more to stop that sort of thing from happening.

Avi just laughed at his older brother’s blush. “OH JO-NAH!! You sound like Aunt Margie when she wants to kiss us at Thanksgiving!”

“And any chance of me getting hard again, died with that line.” Jonah shivered, groaning.

“Yeah… me too…” Avi admitted, with the younger shivering, too.

[Urgh… too much talk!]

Avi pokes his tongue out at the stranger. “What did you come here for then!”

[Show me your fucking dicks dumbass. Or your ass. SOMETHING AT LEAST!]

“Well… think they’ll like seeing this then bro?” Jonah asked with a mischievous grin, with the teenager finally starting to give into his younger brother’s wishes. Deciding that if he was going to do this, then he was going to have fun with this and decided to tease the obnoxious stranger.

Avi raised his eyebrow and looked over at his brother, wondering just what he was up to. “Like what? Don’t show your face, they’re just gonna puke!” 

What the young blond didn’t expect to see was Jonah lifting up his shirt. He paused for a moment, with Avi staring at his big brother’s developing body and feeling a ping of jealousy over his own undeveloped form. He couldn’t help but giggle, however, when Jonah started doing a little swivel dance, with the teen making a face and biting his bottom lip. The younger boy pursed his lips to keep from giggling, before looking at the camera and glancing at Jonah from the corner of his eye. He licked his lips slightly, knowing how hungry he was to have his dorky older brother all to himself.

[Holy… woah… damn man your sexy… OI! move it kid, i wanna see your if your sexy bro has abs]

Avi poked his tongue out before waving and telling the stranger: “He doesn’t! Now buh bye pedobear…”

The stranger grunted something and Jonah could only watch on as Avi stopped the chat with a giggle. Watching his little brother almost waving at the boy made Jonah smirk while putting his hands to his hips and trying not to laugh at himself. The face he made had both boys cracking up with laughter.

“You did NOT just do that!” Avi grinned.

Jonah slowly nodded, then repeated the dance for his little brother. “I did. Why did you end the chat? I was having fun!”

Avi’s grin changed to a pout. “What? The pedo fork thought you had ABS! Like seriously… and he called me kid.”

The pout by the blond had Jonah’s laughter growing in loudness.

“Don't be a meanie, Jonah! He was just gonna laugh at you when you made that dumb duck face!” Avi said, now crossing his little arms and looking away from the older boy.

Internally still laughing and smirking from the adorable pout on his little brother’s face Jonah attempted: “Fine, I’m sorry… Avi...”

“No! You don't mean it,” Avi muttered with an unseen grin. 

“Oh… and how will I show you that I mean it…” Jonah questioned, raising an amused eyebrow.

Avi thought for a moment. He was biting his finger to keep from grinning or giggling, knowing that although Jonah was dense, it would give everything away. He could already see Jonah’s reaction to his request, the blush and the loud shouting. It was hard to talk, as Avi could feel the chuckle in his throat. Finally, he managed to get something out: “Hmm… How about-”

Internally smirking, Jonah didn’t let his brother finish. “Whoops… started another chat… you will have to finish that thought another time…”

“JONAH! No fair!”

[So the cuties Jonah? What’s urs lil sexy?]

“Joe…” Avi deadpanned, almost growling. His little arms were still crossed.

[Omg… that pout is SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!]

“I know right…” Jonah snorted.

“Cute? CUTE! Ugh… it’s cuter than anything your ass can do.” 

[Oh… does Jonah have a cute butt “Joe”?]

“No...”

[That no… doesn’t sound SOOOO certain…]

Jonah smirked. “What about when you saw me in the shower, “Joe”? You thought I had a pretty docious butt…”

The younger boy groaned, rolling his eyes. He could see Jonah smirking and making faces through the camera feed, with Avi grunting in response. While he had seen Jonah in the shower, he had only gotten a view of the older teen’s butt through pants. Avi was just glad that Jonah owned a lot of skinny jeans and sweatpants that perfectly captured his perky cheeks, especially since he had to lean over a lot in Ultimate Frisbee. Whenever that Marty kid came over, he too was always in sweats that hugged his butt. Avi enjoyed watching the two stretching before going for runs, occasionally joining them and perving on the pair of older boys.

“You wish that your butt was ‘docious’, bro!” He bit.

[How bout U show me ur butt? So I can tell you if it's… “docious”? What does that mean man?’

“Docious?” Jonah raised an eyebrow. “It means awesome. How didn’t you know? I mean, docious magocious is popular, isn’t it?”

[No… I have never heard one person use that… ever…]

Jonah’s mouth dropped and his eyes bulged as his ‘docious’ world exploded. “WHAT?!”

“Just show him your butt, Jonah…” Avi sighed, before the stranger could respond to Jonah.

While muttering something about the stranger not being docious magocious, Jonah turned around and showed his ass to the camera. The teen was oblivious to the thoughts of both the stranger and his own brother as they stared at his bubble butt, both imagining a cock sliding into the hole hidden by fabric.

[Mmm, tell daddy you want his cock]

“Our dad isn’t here. And we don’t want his cock.” Avi said and raised his eyebrow.

“That’s enough of that!” Jonah said quickly, closing that creepy guy’s chat and opening up a new one.

Another chat opened up; a pair of cute teens sitting against the wall and jerking each other’s cocks. One freckled with his arm around a younger looking boy, with slightly longer hair. Wolf Whistling, the pair grinned at Jonah, but the green-eyed boy was still glaring and stopped the chat just as the younger began to shoot a thick load of spunk into the older boy’s hand. Jonah was about to wipe the history when he gulped, feeling a hand gripping his crotch. 

“A-AVI!”

“W-WHAT!?”

Jonah stepped away, trying not to whine as his dick was released. “Y-you… Don't touch people there, it’s -like- really rude!”

“N-No… what was RUDE! Was you just closing the chat with OUR HOTTEST CHATTERS EVER!”

Jonah rolled his eyes and glared at the young boy.

Avi matched Jonahs’ glare, but added a little pout. “You still owe me for before, remember? And if you don't then i’ll tell mom and dad that you made me do this!”

“But-”

“You owe me, Jonah. You have to pay up, just like when you stole from my slime room!” Avi demanded, crossing his little arms and aiming the laptop back at them both. He knew that Jonah would respect his promise, even if he was being what mom called a ‘moody’ teenager.

“Ugh… why did they even give YOU a SLIME ROOM!” Jonah groaned. “It would have been a better shrine to Ultimate…”

“Whatever. I got my slime room, because unlike Ultimate, it’s going places.” Avi smirked, remembering how much more praise he got for his first sale over Jonah’s first Ultimate game. They were still waiting for Jonah to WIN a game.

“I sold a frisbee!” Jonah protested.

Avi smirked. “To Cyrus… ‘cause it had your ugliness on it… and he buys everything for your Ultimate team… He’s your water boy and probably operates the hole in the toilet...”

“Better than all your friends thinking you're a brat!” The older Beck boy attempted.

“Better to have friends.” Avi replied, hands on his hip and a smug look of victory covering his face. “Now… Here's what I want: We go for at least ONE more chat, AND you have to do whatever they say. Got it?”

“I hate you.” 

Jonah’s growl earnt a chuckle from Avi who started the new chat in hopes of the person wanting something embarrassing for Jonah.

[Hi. My brother has to do whatever you tell him.]

[Holy… SWEET!… U 2 should strp for me AFTER you feel up his crotch little sexy]

Jonah gulped. Glad that the stranger wasn’t able to see his face, thanks to the camera angle that Avi was using. He could feel his cock twitching as his little brother’s hand slowly moved to grope him through his pastel-blue shorts, with the older teen groaning when Avi squeezed him. 

“A-Avi…”  
[Avi, huh…? Fucking cute. What ya think Avi… your big bro there moaning your sexy little name...]

“See Jonah? This is sooooo fun! Better than playing that stupid Fortnite game with your nerdy friends again, and your girlfriend Cyrus...” Avi said somewhat proudly, putting his hands to his hips and grinning. He noticed the little whine that Jonah released without his hand, so quickly palmed the tenting teen again to make him moan. With the brother’s distracted, they missed the stranger's comment.

[J-Jonah… C-Cyrus? Holy...]

“O-oh man… Avi you really shouldn’t be -ngh!- d-doing that…”

“It’s what our ‘pedophile’ wants… as you call them…” Avi teased. “But didn’t he tell you to start stripping, Jo-jo?”

[The PEDO told BOTH of you 2 to strp]

“Uh… d-do I have to? I mean, can’t we just take off our shirts? I don’t really want people seeing me naked…” Jonah begged. Not wanting his future in Ultimate to be destroyed by leaked pictures of his naked body.

[N-NO! I want you 2 strip! And your bro said you would!]

Avi was already fingering the hem of his loose tank top, lifting it up slightly to allow the stranger a sneak peek of his smooth torso. The brother’s were able to hear an audible moan coming from the stranger. Knowing that they were enjoying the sight, Avi continued to peel off his shirt and tossed it over to the couch. He looked back with a grin, before being the innocent child he was and flexing his thin arms and pretending like he has muscles. The action had both older males giggling.

[Lookin good lil Sexy… now cum on J-Jonah… let’s get started…]

Jonah sighed and looked over at his younger brother, now shirtless and knew that Avi wasn’t going to let him out of this. Grabbing both sides of his bright orange t-shirt, Jonah decided to tease both Avi and their ‘pedo’ watcher by lifting his shirt up to just under his nipples.

“Jonah…! You have to take it off!” Avi groaned.

“Oh, wanna see some nips ‘Lil Sexy’?” Jonah teased, while removing the orange shirt and revealing said nipples to his baby brother.

[Fuck… you should work out a little or at play some basketball... ur body looks like Lil Sexy’s...]

“Th-thanks?” Jonah asked more than said.

Avi himself couldn't stop giggling at the stranger’s feedback, bringing his brother’s ego down a bit.

[Lil Sexy, lick your brother’s nips for me. U can bite him too.]

“Woah, no way!” Avi was beaming, quickly swivelling around on his chair and gripping just below the brunet’s sparsely haired underarms. He didn’t listen to the protesting as he licked one of the pale-pink nubs. His brother’s light moan made him grin and move to the other, this time taking it into his mouth and giving it a small, harmless bite.

“O-OW!! Ngh, Avi cut it out!” Jonah cried. 

[You can stop Lil Sexy… but you and the baby can finish by stripping u both…]

Jonah gulped, with the older teen knowing that there was no way out of getting completely nude on camera for a total stranger and his little brother. Now that he had to strip Avi too, he couldn’t decide what was more embarrassing. 

“Please don’t make me do tha- AVI!” The teen was interrupted by his little brother suddenly tugging down both his shorts and boxer briefs, before Avi slipped out of his own to leave them both butt naked. He blushed, swallowing hard and tried not to stare at Avi’s hard little dick as his own twitched.

[So fucking hot! Get hard!]

Avi grinned at his older brother, watching as his cock hardened without even being touched. He could tell that Jonah was trying not to, but the ego boost the younger got was making Avi giggle.

“Did you get hard just from SEEING me naked, bro?”

“N-NO WAY! I was thinking of m-my girlfriend An-” Jonah protested, stopping before using the full name.

[Hey! Enuf talk. Grab each other's dicks and DON'T MOVE!]

The stranger commanded, causing both boys to gulp while wrapping a hand around one and others cocks. They both flinched at each other’s touch, with Jonah feeling his cock ooze a drop of precum from the overly tight grip Avi had on him. It took him biting his lip to keep from moaning out and asking Avi to move his hand. He had to use just a few fingers to grip the younger boy, with his whole hand not fitting around the smaller length. Nevertheless, Jonah was twitching at the thought that he was gripping his own little brother’s dick, and Avi was holding his, all while some stranger watched and commanded them around. 

‘This is so wrong’ Jonah thought, gulping as he continued to use his fingers to grip the thin tiny cock of his little brother. 

Avi, meanwhile, could feel the warmth of his brother’s cock throbbing in his hand as the precum dribbled down onto his finger tips. They barely managed to fit around Jonah’s thickness, with the younger boy wondering just how it would feel in his mouth and throat. His line of thoughts quickly turned into wondering what it would be like as his big brother’s cum shot into him while the cock throbbed against the walls of his throat, filling him up. Avi moaned at the thought, trying not to beg Jonah to let him try and to taste the essence of his big brother. Since he knew he wouldn’t be able to provide his own sample to Jonah yet but knew that if he got his way then Jonah would be the first one to ever get a taste of his cream. Something he hoped that his brother would love.

The laptop was the first thing to act next, letting out a loud noise before an obviously faked older-male voice came through. 

“Mmm… that’s… so good boys.”

“Thanks…” Avi blushed.

“Now… while I want to see you sexy little stud boys sucking each other, i want something else first!” The individual growled.

“But…” Avi whined, the younger boy almost desperate to move to his knees and taste his brother. 

The younger boy’s whine was ignored despite the viewer finding themselves wanting to indulge the pervy boy’s wish.

“First, I want you to stroke your cocks. Yeah, stoke them like the good little sluts you are.” The voice commanded with a slight growl, “And don't even think about cumming unless I tell you so. Got it?”

“Y-Yes sir…” Avi nodded.

The blond eagerly started moving his hand along the thicker shaft. Jonah’s cock, he noticed, was thicker than his smaller fingers could wrap around. His fingers tips barely touched, even when he was tightly squeezing the length. Avi couldn’t help but moan out a little as his brother’s fingers gripped his thin dick, with the older boy stroking him in a slow motion. Encouraged by this, Avi slowed his pace and tightened his grip, squeezing and stroking the length that was leaking its juices from the foreign hand. The moans coming from Jonah and the bright red blush made Avi grin.

‘Wow… Either he’s easy, or i'm just THAT good…’ 

The faked-voice moaned, with the individual obviously working his own length. The boys couldn’t see him as he pinched and twisted his nipples.

Avi looked up at Jonah and smirked. “You look a little hot, bro. Is it your little brother jerking you off? Or are you thinking about my ass..?”

Jonah gulped as the teen stiffened, his lips pursed and eyes strained on the wall.

“Fuck, you’re easy, kid!” The voice muttered.

“Bet I can make him cum!” Avi beamed, with the youth noticing the precum leaking from his brother’s cock. 

“O-oh man…” Jonah breathed. His breathing was hitched and low, with the teen having to close his eyes and bit his lip to stay standing. Avi’s tight grip on his dick was quickly pushing the teen to the edge.

The individual growled louder due to Jonah’s moan.

“Man? Moan your little brother’s name like the slut you are, kid.”

“D-do I have to? This is really embarrassing…” Jonah whined, with the teen catching a glimpse of the individual as their camera accidentally turned on. He didn’t see much except for a muscular chest and a basketball jersey hanging on the wall behind him. Through he was sure that he could also see a basketball cap in the man’s lap, obviously covering their hardened cock.

“Y-YES YOU LITTLE SLUT!” The individual growled, their voice cracking a little.

Avi rolled his eyes, “Come on, bro. Just moan my name, I wanna try sucking you already. My hand doesn’t fit around your huge cock!”

“Hear that? Your sexy little brother is moaning for your HUGE cock to invade his little mouth… and you won’t even moan his name…” The voice smirked. On the other side, he was busy pumping away his own cock which he noticed was bigger than Jonah’s cock. “Such a wimp, aren’t you Jo- KID! That Cyrus that your little brother mentioned must suffer having to deal with a little wimp like you… Wonder if he’s replaced you with a much hotter boy already… maybe a very sexy basketballer… since they are always hotter...”

“W-Who are you…” Jonah protested, wondering if this man knew of TJ.

“None of your business, little slut… now don't be a bitch and give your brother the attention he deserves before someone comes to do it for you…”

Jonah opened his mouth to argue, but grunted when Avi’s little thumb rubbed the leaking head of his cock. As precum was smeared around on his cockhead, Jonah moaned out “O-oh damn, AVI!”

“Fuck yeah, that’s it! Cry out his name...” The voice moaned, getting closer to his orgasm as he enjoyed his show of brotherly incest. Even if it meant that he was going to struggle at school even more next week. “Put your hands behind your head!”

Obediently, Jonah’s hands moved behind his head and gave Avi better access to his naked body and cock.

Avi grinned as Jonah’s breathing quickened. “Are you gonna cum, big bro?”

“N-no way am I saying THAT!” Jonah hissed, with the teen feeling his cock twitch. “That’s embarrassing! Not docious at all,”

Avi rolled his eyes at Jonah’s continued use of ‘docious’.

“Didn’t I tell you not to cum until I told you to, kid? Are you gonna fucking disobey me? Maybe I should come over and mess up that tight ass of yours as your little brother watches.” The voice barked with a lustful growl. “You want me to fuck your brother, Lil Sexy? Or do you want my huge cock all to yourself?”

“Can I see it?”

“Fuck no! Be a good boy and make your brother cream, and maybe you can see my dick.” They could almost hear the voice’s smirk.

“C-CUM? O-o-on screen? No way am I doing that!” Jonah protested and bit back a moan as Avi’s hand squeezed down. He twitched and was going to move his arms, stopping when a growl came through the laptop. “P-please, I don’t want someone watching when I… Wh-when I…”

“Cum?” The younger boy deadpanned.

Jonah nodded.

“Too bad. Cum, bitch!”

“NO!” Avi cried out, letting go of the green-eyed boy’s cock. “Please don't make him cum yet! I still really wanna taste his dick first. Can I suck him now?”

“Sure thing Lil Sexy… suck your big wimp of a slutty brother… like my good little pervert” The voice replied, his voice soft and full of needy lust. “But he can’t fucking move…”

Jonah gulped. “Y-yes sir…” 

“YAY!” Avi beamed, almost dropping down to his knees in front of his big brother’s erect and precum drooling cock. 

Jonah and the stranger found themselves watching in mild impressed shock as the young boy leaned forward and attempted to engulf the larger cock. His tongue was stuck out, trailing the underside of the shaft as he sunk down, moaning as it entered his mouth.

“H-holy magocious! AVI!!” Jonah cried, trying hard not to move as he was told. He could already feel his body tensing up, ready to shoot his spunk down his own brother’s throat.

“Gonna cum, you fucking wimp?” The stranger growled, “Do as you're told and cum! Force down his sexy little head and shoot it in his throat.”

Avi gave a little nod, before Jonah’s reluctant hands moved to grip his head and force him down on his length. Jonah’s legs buckled as his dick was swallowed, with the teen’s face redder than ever and finding it hard to breathe. “O-OH fuck! This feels so weird, and so docious! K-k-keep sucking me, Avi!”

“Mmm…” Avi moaned, stroking his little cock as one was forced down his throat.

“F-fuck… Here it comes…!” Jonah managed. “I-I'M GONNA CUM!”

With the sound of a final cry of ‘Avi’, both Jonah and their watcher found themselves exploding, cum shooting out of their own edged cocks. Every drop shot from his brother drained directly down Avi’s horny throat, with the younger Beck loving the new taste of Jonah’s spunk. The cum explosion, also marked the end of the conversation with their watching leaving soon after. As the chat session ended, the brother’s once again missed a message from their mysterious stranger.

[Thanks for the show Beck’s, fucking hot! See u at school, Jonah… or when I breed MY Cy...]

The following morning, after pulling himself out of his cold bed, Jonah slowly made his way out of his bedroom, stopping when he noticed Avi by the window. He blushed a little when he realised that Avi was shirtless, with the teen’s eyes drifting lower to see his younger brother’s bubble butt being clearly shown by the boy’s thin grey sweatpants. He couldn’t believe that his little brother was once again showing off to some people, this time the people were able to look into their window rather than on the computer screen. Despite his slight regret from what happened because of that chat last night, Jonah had the urge to go join him, maybe even slip his hand down the younger boy’s pants for the world to see. Instead, he moved to the counter and snapped a quick photo of Avi’s cute form.

“You like this WAY too much Avi… Are you gonna become one of those exhibition guys…?” Jonah questioned.

Avi grinned when he heard his older brother’s voice and turned around to look at him. “I don't know what that means, but people seem to enjoy the view… don’t they BIG brother...”

“This isn’t going to become a habit, is it? Mom and dad will freak if they ever catch you doing this.” Jonah blushed, ignoring the mention of his size and shifted his cock.

“Who knows… maybe I like teasing my big brother… by showing a little skin…”

“AVI!”


End file.
